


Are You Jealous?

by justthehiddles



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Chris, Jealous Chris Evans, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader is just a bit too friendly, vague mentions of cheating, with a married guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: You spot Chris’s old co-star, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, at a party.  Chris introduces the two of you but the attention you lavish on Jeffrey does not go unignored by Chris.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 71





	Are You Jealous?

“Babe, babe,” you smacked Chris’s arm to get his attention.

“Yes?” Chris spun to face you, a gigantic smile on his face. You looked stunning tonight, the envy of every woman in the room.

“Is that Jeffrey Dean Morgan over there?” you gestured to a bearded man in the corner.

Chris squinted across the party. “Yeah it looks like it. Would you like to meet him?”

You stifled a squeal. “Can we?”

“Of course, babe.” He squeezed you tight.

He led you over to where his former costar stood conversing with a small group.

“Evans!” Jeffrey boomed when Chris came into view. “Nice beard!”

You giggled as Chris ran his hand over his whiskers. You were still undecided whether you liked the whiskers or preferred Chris clean shaven.

“Jeffrey!” Chris returned the greeting. The two men hugged as you stood awkwardly to the side. “No Hilarie tonight?”

“Kids have a cold.” Jeffrey looked over Chris’s shoulder at you. “Who is this?”

“Meet my girlfriend.” Chris gestured towards you.

“Pleasure.” You extended your hand. Jeffrey shook your hand with a firm grip and pulled you closer to him.

“Girlfriend for now, but I see how everyone is looking at her. She might decide to upgrade.” Jeffrey gave you a bit of a wink.

You giggled and tucked your chin against your chest. “Jeffrey!” You swatted at him.

“Call me Jeff.”

Chris narrowed his eyes at the exchange. He did not like the way Jeffrey’s eyes lingered over your neckline. He realized Jeffrey was married, but it didn’t make the whole situation any better.

“We don’t want to take any more of your time,” Chris pulled you back against him.

“Actually, I have been dying for some friendly conversation. I would love for you to hang around.” his eyes darted to you.

“Chris, can we hang around for a bit?” You asked, gripping his sleeve.

“Whatever you want, babe.” Chris leaned down to kiss you.

You smiled and turned to ask Jeffrey the first of many questions.

-

Two Hours Later

Chris leaned against the bar, peeling the label off his bottle of beer. You sat at a nearby table, leaning forward on your elbows. Jeffrey sat opposite to you, his hand gesturing in the air as he told a story.

“That’s some lucky girl.” the bartender commented as he cleaned a glass.

Chris’s head snapped around. “Why do you say that?

“The most beautiful girl in the room with the most mysterious guy. They are making everyone jealous tonight.”

“That is my girlfriend, and he’s married.” Chris snapped back. He pulled himself up to his full height.

“Sure doesn’t look like it from here. Just because you came with the girl doesn’t mean you are leaving with her. Another beer?” He gestured to Chris’s empty bottle.

“Nah, man.” Chris swigged the dredges before heading towards you.

“We’re leaving.” Chris stated, standing behind you. His eyes glared at Jeffrey.

You glanced at Chris over your shoulder, your brows furrowed at his expression. “I’m so sorry, honey. I lose track of time!”

You shuffled to standing and extended your hand. “Thank you for indulging me, Jeffrey.”

“My pleasure. Don’t forget the invitation to come out and meet Hilarie and the kids. Bring Chris with you, if you insist.” He gave you another wink. You giggled while Chris seethed.

“We couldn’t possibly impose on your family.” Chris made excuses as he grabbed your arm to steer you towards the exit.

You barely got in a goodbye and a wave before the two of you left the room. Chris stomped his way to the car. He slammed the car door and snapped the car into reverse.

“You’re mad.” you commented once you were on the road.

“What gave you that impression?” Chris snarked back.

That you nearly ripped the gear shift from the console.”

“Oh what do you know, she’s a comedian.” Chris gave a cynical chuckle. His face returned to a sour disposition.

“Is this about Jeff? We were just talking. He is a friendly guy.”

“Yeah and you’re friendly girl. I’m surprised you didn’t just hop right into his lap and nuzzle into his beard.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?! Are you jealous?” You narrowed your eyes at him.

“No.”

“You ARE! Oh my god. For fuck’s sake Chris, he’s married with kids!!”

As the car pulled into the garage, Chris turned the car off and stomped into the house, slamming door along the way.

You followed suit, catching up to him in the dining room.

“So I am not allowed to talk to other guys?!” your voice turning shrill.

“Of course not. I’m not some controlling asshole. But do you have to hang all over them? And laugh like that?”

“My laughing upsets you.”

“It’s same laugh you had on our first date.” Chris’s tone softened as his head dropped to his chest.

You moved to stand in front of him. Your hands slid up his chest, tracing the edges of his muscles. You pressed against him.

“You have nothing to worry about.” You kissed along his jawline, which flexed under your touch.

“People cheat, babe.” His hands fell to the side.

“I don’t. I won’t.” You pulled up to stare him in the eyes. “I’m yours.” You pressed your lips to his.

Chris pulled you against his chest. His hands gripped your hips, certain to leave bruises. Chris walked you across the room until your backside hit against the dining table.

“You are mine.” Chris murmured as his hands slid down from your hips to cup your ass. In one motion, he lifted you up onto the table.

Your legs wrapped around his waist, causing the hem of your dress to inch up your thighs. Chris helped edge it up further. His eyes widened.

“No underwear?” Chris’s lips curled into a smile.

“Panty lines.”

Chris lowered himself to his knees between your legs. His nose nudged against your clit as he licked flat against your folds. You stuttered.

“Fuck, Chris!” you propped yourself onto your elbows.

Chris didn’t respond but continued to lick against you. He pushed your legs further apart. Your head fell back as he slipped his finger inside of you.

“Babe, you’re so wet for me. It is for me, right?” He paused his finger.

“Only for you.” you whimpered. “Please.”

Chris chuckled as he resumed curling his finger inside of you, soon adding a second one.

Your hands flexed at your sides as your orgasm grew closer.

“Come for me.” Chris commanded as his finger scissor and curl inside you.

A wave of pleasure rolled through your body. Your toes curled as Chris continued through your orgasm.

He pulled himself to standing and undid his belt and his pants dropped to the floor along with his boxers. He gave his cock a few strokes with his hand, smearing pre cum along the shaft before pushing into you.

Chris groaned. “God, you are amazing.” He snapped his hips against you.

As Chris thrusted into you, a second orgasm built up inside you. He leaned forward and squeeze your breasts through your dress. You moaned as he pinched your nipples.

“Fuck, Chris, I’m close.” you gasped.

Chris continued on a bruising pace and the coil inside you snapped and you clenched around Chris’s cock. He bit his lip as he spilled inside you.

His movements stilled, and a thin layer of sweat gleamed on this forehead. Chris pulled out and helped you down off the table, you didn’t even bothered to pull down your dress.

Chris kissed your temple. “You are too good for me.”

“Yes, I am.” you giggled back. “Maybe I should give Jeffrey a call.” You took off to the bedroom in a run.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Chris bellowed with a laugh in his voice as took off after you, gaining with each stride, following the sound of your giggles with a smile on his face.


End file.
